


It's different

by NocturnaIV



Series: Meanwhile [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Disney never showed us the wedding, Because Disney doesn't show us Ben in the short videos, Descendants 3.5, During Canon, Established Relationship Huma, Kind of Platonic Bumarry, Multi, Post-Descendants 3, Right?, This is my explanation of why, anti-bal, anti-mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “So...” Uma pulled away long enough to show him Audrey's diary. “Did Mal apologize for spelling you to get Fairy Godmother's wand?”Ben felt that the world he had so delicately held, his own fairy tale, was slipping away as it collided with reality.“Ben…?” Harry asked confused as he felt Ben tense up again.Uma's hands supported Ben preventing him from sinking into his own fear.“Easy there, pretty thing… I know how you feel. Tell me what you want to do, and we will do it.” Uma promised.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Uma
Series: Meanwhile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	It's different

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben wondered why he hadn't tried something like that before. The thick carpet in his room was incredibly comfortable to sit on and there was enough space to put all the samples between them. Harry was studying each of the little jewels with a critical eye. Although Uma enjoyed jewels, she had already appropriated some of them as gifts, and was now with her head on Harry's thigh and entertained with Audrey's diary and Mal's old spellbook. Uma had mentioned that she wanted to compare some notes to the spellbook. So, Ben had done the necessary paperwork to get it out of the museum. Although it was interesting to see how Audrey and Uma had created that type of friendship for the princess to share something so intimate with Uma.

Despite his curiosity, he didn’t press the point. Instead, he was entertained by Harry, who analyzed each jewel and asked a question about it. Ben was beginning to feel a yearning for anticipation. Those last days with Harry and Uma had been the most intense and fun he had experienced in a long time. But it was a shame to know that all that would change. Not only that. But his life would give a new transformation. It didn't help that the last two days Mal hadn't been replying to his calls and messages. Ben didn't want to pressure her. After all, the entire kingdom was making their marriage primarily Mal-centric. So, Ben didn't want to put more stress on her. But a part of him couldn't stop thinking about the last few times Mal had kept something from him. And he was worried.

“You look tense,” Harry said aloud, looking away from a gold medallion shaped like a fang.

Ben blinked and rolled his shoulders, realizing it was true. A guilty smile formed on his lips and he looked at the pirate trying to justify something over which he had no real control, but he held back. That wasn’t necessary. Not with Harry. Not with Uma. Harry smirked approvingly and motioned for him to come closer. When Ben did so, Harry's hands guided him to sit with his back to him, and immediately Harry's long fingers began to massage the base of his neck. Ben took a deep breath and dropped his head forward. Harry's strong thumbs found the start of his spine and began to create firm circles that shook his entire body.

“I should trust Mal more.” The words escaped Ben as if Harry had pressed a button that was keeping his feelings locked up.

“Actually, I would say that you trust too much.” Uma replied from her place and without altering the tone of her voice, “You’re desperate to have someone who can take care of you and with whom you can blindly trust.”

Ben chuckled. That answer wasn’t surprising. Because it was true. Harry's knuckles rested on his shoulder blades and began to nudge him slightly, undoing some knots there. Ben felt his whole body lose its composure and he had to support his hands in front of him to keep from falling, his legs drew closer and Ben sighed heavily. That felt good. And even though his body was rocking from the force he was receiving from Harry, he felt safe. Harry's legs closed at the sides of his and when Ben tried to straighten up, his back met Harry's torso. The pirate's hands moved to his shoulders, massaging him relentlessly and leaving him hooked on that sensation.

“Harry trusts you blindly,” Ben replied, looking at Uma.

She had settled in so she wouldn't lose her temporary pillow, so she was now incredibly close to Ben, still using Harry's thigh to support her head. She tore her eyes from the two books she had and looked up. Uma drank from the image he and Harry made before twisting her smile.

“Yes. But I have _earned_ Harry's trust.” She corrected “I have _earned_ his respect and his devotion.” She frowned. “Harry wasn’t an abandoned puppy desperate to give his heart to someone who would give him a little attention and protection.”

‘ _…Unlike you._ ’ Ben could have sworn she would say. But Uma didn't say anything.

“I have never lied to Harry. I've never deceived him.” Uma's dark gaze took on intensity as she spoke, “I'd cut my neck first before using Harry.”

“Darling…” Harry's hands clasped on Ben’s shoulders. His voice was so warm, close to his ear that Ben flinched “You can do whatever you want with me.” Harry reached out his hand and stroked one of her braids.

Uma smiled with twisted pride and she caressed his knuckles.

“And I will only do what you need.” Uma answered firmly before fixing her gaze on Ben and in one quick movement, she sat up and faced him, closing the distance between the two of them “It’s hard to trust Mal. I celebrate and regret the ease with which you can trust her. Despite what she did to you.”

Ben frowned, not understanding what she meant. He was barely aware that Harry was leaning his forehead on his back and hugging him around the waist. Perhaps he wasn't aware of that. But Ben could feel protected at that moment as if Harry wanted to take him away from Mal or any damage she had given him in the past. That same expression Harry had with Uma when it came to Mal. And now that Ben was friends with them, it really felt strange to think that he was going to marry someone who had hurt the two people who seemed interested in being his friends. Not because he brought Mal to Auradon or because he was Mal's boyfriend. But because he was Ben. Not the king, prince, or son of Beauty and the Beast. But for being Ben.

Uma frowned and looked him in the eye for any sign of stupidity. Luckily, it seemed that she didn't find anything.

“For having spelled you? The first time? Although it would be good if she also apologized for who knows how many more times she enchanted you or erased your memory or who knows what else.” Uma raised her index finger to stop him “And yes, it is hypocritical of me to tell you this when I did the same for you to liberate the island. But I did apologize. I did it the second I cast a spell on you. And that was the reason why I stopped my fight with Mal when you jumped off the ship and swam between us. Because of you. Because I owed you. I apologized to you when everything calmed down. And I'll do it again if necessary.” Uma rolled her eyes. “If I had known that you were going to be important to me, I would have sought to earn your trust from the beginning.”

Ben tried to say something, but his entire body vibrated as Harry started laughing against his back. He had to arch his back as he felt the pirate dig his face deeper into the space between his shoulder blades and hold him tighter against him. Slowly Harry reached up until his lips touched the profile of Ben's ear.

“And I wouldn't have tried to kill you or throw you to the sharks. We would have treated you like… someone new. And not like Mal’s property. That wasn’t fair.” Harry continued, “We would test you little by little until you earn our trust and earn yours. Luckily, you believe in second chances, right?”

Ben felt a dangerous smile form on Harry's lips and he just nodded. Ben didn't think he could speak when Uma was getting closer and closer, reading every one of his expressions to all of that. But what he was definitely feeling was his face radiating heat. His eyes burned and Ben had to close them. The idea that there was someone who wanted to _gain his trust,_ that he didn’t have to constantly reaffirm his relationship with others, through gifts, by breaking the rules and doing the impossible to compensate for all the problems that being involved with the King of Auradon could have in their lives was… it was something he had never felt before.

“So...” Uma pulled away long enough to show him Audrey's diary. “Did Mal apologize for spelling you to get Fairy Godmother's wand?”

Ben's eyes widened in surprise and even though it was wrong, he took his old girlfriend's diary and read the moment when he had sung Mal's name in front of everyone. How he had publicly humiliated Audrey. And he cursed himself for taking so long to apologize. But from there he went to Mal's handwriting intruding on Audrey's most intimate possession. And there was the confession of the love potion. Not because Mal had been in love with Ben and without knowing any other way to do things. The beginning of their relationship and the reason why his attraction evolved into love was because Mal needed the wand and he was the means of obtaining it.

At least when Uma put a spell on him, she was upfront with him and everyone on why she had done it. _And she had apologized._ To this day Uma tried to make up for that decision with him.

“Ben…?” Harry asked, confused as he felt him tense up again.

“…You didn’t know.” Uma deciphered, as smart as ever, and let him see Mal’s spellbook with the _curse_ that was used on him.

Awfully close to the one Uma had used. And so different. Mal had made him fall in love, had taken what was most sacred to Auradon and to Ben and poisoned it. Uma had wanted him to _really see her_ and admire her for it. Even in her actions, Uma showed morality. And in the love potion, he read the notes of who he thought were his friends. 

All of the VK knew. And no one had told him the truth.

Harry tensed. Ben could tell because the pirate's arms were hugging him so tightly that he feared breaking. Maybe that was the only thing that prevented Ben from actually doing it. Uma slowly took the books away from him and instead took his hands, seeking to give him some stability.

“Easy there, pretty thing… I know how you feel. Tell me what you want to do, and we will do it.” Uma promised.

And of course, Uma knew how he felt. Mal had also betrayed her. On multiple occasions. And every time Uma had trusted her. Without an apology in the middle.

“I can't... I can't deal with this.” Ben looked around, feeling his heart heavy “I can't.”

Very slowly he let go of Uma and then Harry. They let him get up and Ben looked around. To his room with two regal photos of his parents judging him. His eyes went to the photos of multiple real events. He looked at how the seal of Auradon was everywhere. And Ben felt trapped.

“...I'm tired of being used.” He growled and the sound was so liberating that he held it in his throat, growing and gathering strength until he roared.

But Ben immediately looked towards Uma and Harry, fearing that he had scared them or that they were judging him. But they had just stood up, in perfect sync, and were looking at him… Well. Uma was proud and that was contagious. Harry seemed quite pleased with that side of Ben. Which caused the king to avoid their gaze and forget for a moment that he had fallen to the bottom and was only just realizing it.

Right at the moment when two pirates were digging him up from there.

A few knocks on the door made him react. The servant entered, observing the chaos of jewels on the floor. And Ben realized that a few minutes ago, he had been choosing his wedding souvenir. But now everything seemed light-years away.

“Your Majesty, Lady Mal wishes to speak with you.”

And from the servant's face, she must not be well.

“Take her to my office, I'll be there in a moment.” Ben fixed his hair and when the door closed, he looked at Uma “At least this time she came to talk to me before she ran away.”

But the sea witch didn't laugh.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Harry asked with his hand on his hook.

“No, I...” Ben looked around, looking for exactly what he wanted, because the only thing he was clear about was what he would do in the next few minutes, but after? The future was a mystery.

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. I will prepare everything. Just go.” Uma smiled confidently “Trust your captain.” 

Ben felt a smile form on his lips and although it lasted to make his way to his office, he felt slightly motivated. At least long enough to get to his office and find the familiar image of Mal walking in circles and not knowing what to do with her hands.

“Ben!” She looked at him in surprise as if she thought he would not arrive.

Out of consideration for Mal, he cleared the way to the exit, giving her enough room to react as she wished. His eyes instinctively searched for a book in Mal's hands, although she already had some spells memorized. So, he kept some of his attention in Mal's hands. Oh, a certain captain and her first mate would be proud of him that he was taking precautions.

“Is something wrong?” Ben asked, sitting in the chair behind his desk.

Mal stared at him in confusion for a second and then denied.

“Nothing happens to you?” Mal asked, confused “In a few days, it's the wedding and...” She looked at the ceiling “Ben...”

“Is it too much for you?” He ventured “Take the responsibility of queen?” Ben looked at the papers on his desk. “My father says you have been exceptional in his leadership classes.”

Harry would say that explained a lot of things. Uma would surely mention something about Mal's need for approval from her authority figures. Not in such neutral terms, of course.

“But it's not the same...” Mal slid her fingers through her hair “It's not just preparing a wedding... Today I had to read all the responsibilities that I will have when we get married.”

Just now? Ben took a deep breath. He wanted to remind her that from the beginning she knew with whom she was having a relationship. Not with just any boy, but with a prince then and current king. It wasn't easy for him either, and he hadn't chosen all that responsibility.

“What do you need, Mal?” Ben modulated his voice. He didn’t want his emotions to be expressed freely because the last time that happened Mal had fled, even though she had been the one who tried to erase his memory. So, he took a deep breath and looked at her “Call off the wedding?”

“Don’t! That would very disappoint your father.” Mal denied and walked back and forth “And your mother said she saw me as a daughter. Ben, that… that's something I never thought I had. That maternal love.” She looked at him with so much hope in her eyes, “I have to do this, right?”

For the family he could offer her.

“This is it. I hit the brake.” Ben slowly got up, looking at her as if he had just woken up from an incredibly real dream. “We can't keep doing this, Mal. We can't have this same dilemma every time you feel stressed.”

“Ben…?” Mal denied and forced a smile on her lips “What are you talking about? They are… They are just nerves. We just need to adjust things a bit and everything will be fine.”

For her benefit.

“I say no.” Ben rested his hands on his desk. His heart was pounding, and a part of his mind was begging him to stop. Because love could conquer everything, right? So, what was he doing? But Ben continued. “I don't want to hear it, Mal. Because every time you speak, I bury myself more. You twist things and I end up believing you.” A guilty laugh escaped his lips, “I twist the truth for you, and you let me do it. This is it, Mal. No more.”

“What are you talking about?” Mal took a step back “Ben, you're worrying me.”

“You drill deep into my mind, Mal. In the end, you always say you're going to change, but you haven't… You're still the same girl who gave me that cookie.”

And his words were like a hit against Mal. She looked at him feeling betrayed. Because Ben had never confronted her with that subject.

“I did it for love.” Mal seemed to want to remind him of what she had told the press hundreds of times “I did it because I didn't think I was worthy of you.”

“You keep using me to justify the damage you've done.” Ben looked at her in disbelief. “You put a spell on me to have the wand.”

“Who told you?” Mal didn't even deny it “Who?”

“You wrote it in Audrey's diary.” Ben struggled not to raise his voice even though it was exactly what he wanted to do because the frustration was killing him. “You wrote it in your spellbook. I had to find out like this.”

“Ben… it's different now.” Mal shortened the distance until she reached the desk “Now everything is different.”

“No, Mal. Everything is still exactly the same. Only instead of wanting approval from your mother, you want approval from my parents. But you keep doing the same.” Ben denied, “You're like a drug, Mal. The reason we ban the use of magic is that it's addictive in the wrong hands. Audrey knew it and I had to learn it the hard way. I had to be constantly spelled by you without my consent and for your selfish purposes to understand how dangerous magic is…” Ben denied “Not even that. I had to accept that you weren’t spelling me out of love, but for selfish reasons, so that it entered my head that it was wrong.”

“Ben… I haven't used magic anymore. And I only used it because I didn't want to disappoint you.” Mal tried to take his hand, “I only used magic when necessary.”

And he still didn't hear a single apology.

“You are toxic, Mal. You have poisoned my concept of love. But at last, I had to realize that love isn’t necessarily a good thing.” Ben continued “Love is a feeling, and it is up to us whether it is good or bad.”

He backed away from the desk, ready to leave that conversation there. To stop everything and have a fresh start. But when Ben passed Mal, she grabbed onto his arm, pulling him urgently toward her.

“Don’t do this... Ben, I don't have anything else.” Mal looked at him “Please.”

“You're not going to be satisfied until I have an overdose, right?” Ben took her hands, slowly releasing himself without hurting her. “Please leave me. Let me go.”

“Ben!” Mal gripped his arm tighter. “This is all I have now. I have turned my back on everything I was. I can't go back to the island. I can't... I can't stay alone. Please.” She looked at him sincerely. “I'll do whatever is necessary. Seriously, I'm going to change. I want to do the right thing for Auradon, for your family, and you.”

She was suffering. Mal was scared and confused that not in a million years had she expected Ben to leave her. And now she was lost.

“You need help, Mal.” Ben felt his heart heavy, the desire to hold her and promise that everything would be okay was burning him, but he couldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair “I can't give you what you need. And if the only thing that defines you is…” He denied “Being in this position of power? Approval and protection of a figure of control? The recognition and admiration of others?” Ben denied “I’m not qualified for this. And especially not Auradon. And actually, I need to detox from all of this.”

Of his obsession with true love and that for love, everything was justified. Ben needed to grow as a person for the sake of Auradon and get away from that concept that everything was perfect there to realistically see his people and his kingdom.

“Ben, who else is going to-?” Mal insisted, panic hitting her voice.

And he held her hands gently but firmly enough to prevent her from attempting any kind of magic prey to her emotions. Ben needed to remember what was happening, he needed to end it all.

“No, Mal, no more.” Ben bowed his head. “I've made too many mistakes and both Auradon and the Isle of the Lost have had to pay for it. I have put my trust in who I believed to be my friends and not with those who are competent for each role. Even the role of my queen must be handed over to someone who knows what they’re getting into. And I got you into all this without you knowing what was going on. And for that, I ask your forgiveness. For that and so many other things. It's not too late. We can be better than our parents.”

“Ben...” She was shaking and her eyes filled with tears, showing how scared she was to lose everything she had “Please...”

And although it was painful to watch her break right there, knowing that the moment she stepped out of that door, Mal would utterly lose the only purpose she had acquired since she turned her back on her mother. But he couldn't allow his life, his happiness, and all of Auradon to succumb to giving Mal's importance. This was an opportunity for both of them to find themselves again. That was necessary. And Auradon would have to learn to deviate from the fairy-tale formula and accept that his king had the right to see to something more than a fairy-tale ending. And that was fine.

“You can blame your childhood, your origin, and everything you've been through.” Ben gently squeezed her hands. “You can blame the life you never had for being born on the island. And everyone who created the island owes you and each VK an apology. And I will always owe you an apology for not having fought enough against the system and the laws. But harm people? Use them? Deceive them? Mal, that's your decision. And I don't want to be part of that anymore.”

Ben released her and walked to the door, unable to bear the image of Mal stirring in the center of his office, looking desperately around, searching for someone to give her direction.

He rested his hand on the doorknob.

“I still believe that love can win, and that selfishness will leave you empty and alone. We can still change, Mal.”

“But I love you!” She screamed.

As if it was the only thing that mattered.

“And I say this time is not enough,” Ben answered and left his office.

That was like taking a step into another world. His body fell off balance and he started walking back to his room. His steps getting faster, he was almost running. Now that he had put that intoxicating cycle behind him, Ben wanted to put as much distance as necessary.

“Son?” His father's voice made him stop and when he looked at Ben, something in his eyes must have alerted the old king “Ben?”

“Mal and I have just ended our relationship. I'm going to cancel the wedding.” He reported, “Starting from now I will try again.” Ben continued “I'm going to start over.”

“Son, you can't do that.” The man started walking towards him with determination. “You can't do this to us. Everything is prepared. Mal is ready to be your queen.”

To follow the orders and the way of leading that his father believed appropriate.

And Ben realized that to start over he needed to start somewhere else. Far from his father, from the press, from Mal, far from politics and the puppeteers in his life. So, this time he was the one who started running away.

“Guards!” His father's hoarse voice shook him “Stop the king!”

And from the footsteps he heard behind him, Ben knew his father was serious. The last king wasn’t going to allow him to take true control of his life. So, Ben was quicker and almost tripped when he entered his room and found Uma and Harry ready to go. They carried suitcases and had the balcony open.

“I said no...” Ben tried to catch his breath, “I told them no.”

“Guards! Look for the king! He can't leave the castle!” Their father's voice reached them like a curse.

Uma laughed cruelly without hiding her amusement and waved her hand towards him. Ben could feel his body change to his female version and he quickly adopted his different appearance. A liberating smile formed on his lips and a rush of pure adrenaline warmed his heart.

A devastatingly attractive smile formed on Harry's lips as he held out his hand to Ben.

“Too bad they're looking for the king.”

Ben laughed and took the pirate's hand. Uma winked at him and swung her leg over the balcony railing. She took Ben’s chin.

“We will take back your kingdom.” She promised, “Do you trust me?”

Ben held onto Harry's hand and nodded.

“I trust my captain.”

“Guards!” His father's voice sounded as if it came from a reality that was no longer Ben's.

“Then we jump.” Uma pulled him with her, and they did that. They jumped.

This time it would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines?
> 
> Because the most important thing is self-love and healthy relationships.
> 
> And because I was listening to "I say no" from Heathers The Musical and I couldn't stop thinking about Ben and how we never had the wedding between him and Mal. So... Well, I always wanted to avoid that wedding. So here is my best answer and my favorite HC: he ran away with pirates.


End file.
